


VOC-愛

by Canameeeks



Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: Far Future, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canameeeks/pseuds/Canameeeks
Summary: Far in the future, a virtual space called SYNC is made. Once a year in there, the best of the best musicians are invited to perform at Virtual Music Fest, held by Ceres.One day, an aspiring musician met a quirky girl. And then, everything suddenly changed, as the darkness beneath starts to unfold...[warning: bad english]





	VOC-愛

_In distant future, the internet received a massive reform._

_A virtual space that replaced the real world called 'SYNC' is made._

_The internet is more accessable than ever, it became a big part of everyday life._

_Work, entertaiment, everything are accessed through SYNC_

_The society accept this as a new way to live._

_Little did they know, it was the start of something big._

_Something that no-one can predict._

_Everyone are in danger._

_And you, the center of everything,_

_Help us, and wake up._

_Wake up._

_Ŵ̸̻̗͕͎͍͆å̵̧̊̚k̶̡̩͔̘̓͠e̵̩͙̰̥̪͑ ̵̪̜̿̆̈́͋̔͝͝u̴̱̝͑p̵̫̌̒̈́͒̿̃̓.̴͙̘̠͒_

"GAH!!" screamed Jon, alone in his room. "That dream again, how many times i had this dream already?" He stood up and opened the window. The light from the sun striked right into his eyes.

He noticed that his alarm is ringing. It’s playing '0 Silent’ by MΛRE, his favorite song, at least for a while now. He has always loved MΛRE since discovering him 3 years ago. Although he’s not into idol stuff, he thinks his songs are great.

Not many people actually know his real identity. He has some leads to who the person might be, but now it’s not the time. Today is his time to finally shine. To think that he finally come this far, it still feels like a dream for him.

A few days ago, he received an mail from Vox Entertaiment. They asked him to make a song for a soon debuting idol codenamed IC. If they like his song, they’ll hire him as her songwritter.

It’s a really big deal for him. A lot of aspiring musician made their way through the industry through Vox Entertaiment. To have a job on Vox Entertaiment, one of the biggest music company out there! Oh, what a career he could have~

He checked the clock, it’s 8 AM already. "Great, I woke up late again. I hope they won’t check their clock." He hurriedly take a bath and change his clothes. Of course, the day he could proove his self worth, is the day he woke up late.

He hurriedly take a bath. After that, he checked his laptop. The file is there. He just need to send it to the company. One problem though, bad signal. If only the company located in real life, he can just walk there and give it right away. Since SYNC is founded, lots of companies moved their office to SYNC to save costs since it’s much more cheaper. besides, it reduced the pollution, so everyone wins.

Or at least, it seems so.

He took the SYNC device from the top of his table. He wants- no, he NEED this job. But, he doesn’t want to use SYNC. The signal around his place is bad, and by the time he finally get a better signal, it’s probably will be too late. The money he get from composing isn’t enough for his family. His family demands more. This is his only chance to keep doing what he wants. Getting a fixed job was already hard enough….

"Screw it, health is not important anyway."

He turned on the device.

….

A sudden pain struck his head.

….

It hurts.

…..

** ….booting up….. **

** ….initiating…. **

** SYNC IS READY **

**< LOG IN >REGISTER**  


**USERNAME:** JoANN

**PASSWORD:** ***********

** > CONNECTING…. CONNECTED **

** > INITIATING VIRTUALIZATION…..COMPLETE **

** < WELCOME, JoANN > **

The scenery slowly changed from his room to a big space filled with dark blue color. Slowly, a floor is formed bellow him, followed bysquares which turns into buildings. image of people starts to emerge one by one.

He checks his hands. It can moves. His whole body still intact. Great. Now…

"Hi JoANN!’

Surprised, he looks at the source of that voice. It’s a girl. She has white hair and dark skin, seems familiar for him. Probably one of his neighbour. He rarely going out or using SYNC, getting friends isn’t his thing anyway.

"I’ve been wanting to meet you for some times now! I recently moved here."

"Hi, my na…. actually, i guess you already knew who am i…" "I’m a big fan, sir!"

Hearing that, he surprised. Never thought that he actually have a fan.

"You… really know me?" "Yep, i played your song in DAYz arcade, and checked all of your songs later on. I really like them all! Thank you for your hard work!" Hearing that kinda make him want to cry. No one has ever said that to him. Not even his parents.

Before they part ways, she gave him a scarf. It’s a scarf with red and yellow stripes. Although it can’t be used to the real world, it can be used within the virtual space. One of the reason that SYNC is popular within designer is that they can finally make crazy outfits, which even defy natural laws! Cosplay also become bigger than ever, the cost to make it isn’t as expensive as in real world. For example, a 5000 credits cosplay in real world would cost 100 credits in SYNC.

He tried to wear it. It actually kinda suits him. He feels cooler now. It’s not a bad gift.

Well now, to the Vox Entertaiment headquarter!

Everyone who just logged into SYNC will be in the main roadpoint. Roadpoint is basically a station where people can choose to which place they want to go. The place that can be visited are based of real world, although it doesn’t exactly reflect how the real world counterpart looks like.

In the middle of roadpoint, there’s a big pillar called tower. It is used to transfer yourself to your destination.

Jon walks to the tower. Then, he trigger a command log.

** [INPUT YOUR DESTINATION] **

"Allivey Union."

** [IT DOESN’T EXIST IN THE DATA] **

"* _sigh*_ of course…. Hexa 23"

** [ALLIVEY UNION - ARE YOU SURE?] **

"Yeah, just get me there fast."

The scenery around him changed again. The buildings around him changed into tall, magnificent towers with lots of accessories. It feels like he’s in a dream, magical town. It was more crowded than it usually is. Why though?

Anyway, need to go to Vox Entertaiment now, he thought to himself. He took a shortcut he used to take when he visit SYNC in the past. The road filled with dead bussines places, so people rarely pass there It will save him a lot of time.

At least, until suddenly, he stopped.

Infront of him, lies a body of a girl. She seems like has been in there for some times now. He noticed that her body is filled with injuries, also lots of very visible glitches in her body, meaning she was injured badly. How did she got these injuries? Maybe she’s a wanted person, better to not get involved then. And then, he saw her face.

She looks sweet. Doesn’t seem like a type who will be involved with underground stuff. She seems like she going to die soon, dying in SYNC means you lost your very own soul. Most people who live after died in SYNC usually lost their sanity. Although he’s not an expert, he know how to heal injuries in SYNC. Maybe, he should help her after all.

But then again, if he helps her, the admins can mistakenly took him as the one who did this to her. The admins of Allivey Union are known to be very strict. If they caught you doing 'suspicious things', they’ll instantly ban you. Banned at Allivey Union is the same as closing off the way to success. Even if you didn’t actually do it, if there’s no concrete proof, you won’t be forgiven. It’s guilty until proven otherwise.

To help or not help, that’s the real question for him. If he helps her, he can miss the deadline either. Miss the deadline = no job = family forcing him to get a 'real' job. Getting out of SYNC fast is also his priority.

Of course it obvious which option will be better for him.

****

"Okay, that should do it." He mutters. The girl looks better now. She has a long teal hair, tied into twintails. She’s wearing a shirt that kinda looks like school uniform and jacket. She doesn’t exactly looks like someone from around Allivey Union. 

"Are you awake?" He said while noticing the girl starts to open her eyes. She took a look on her surrounding. "Where am i? I command you to let me go now!" her eyes became sharp. What a glare, he got goosebumps just from it. "On jail. Nah, Allivey Union. You were lying in here so i helped you." "You’re… helping me?" "Of course, why won’t i?" Both of them went silent.

"Umm…. thanks, i guess." she said. Her eyes became softer. Jon takes a look at the clock. He missed the deadline. Great, no job for you he thought.

"Can i ask you something?" she said. "What’s your name, if i may? Haven’t thanked properly."

"It’s… JoANN."

"Jo-an? That JoANN??" She screamed.

Jon confused, did he caused something? Did he messed her up when he was treating her injuries?

"I haven’t introduced myself, eh? My name is Zero Ichi. Call me Zero, or Ichi. Whatever you like, i guess." "Alright, Zero…. oh no." he suddenly remember. He’s late. it’s already past the deadline. Dissapointed, he stands up and walks away. There's no way Vox Entertaiment will accept them, even if they like the song. Suddenly, Zero halted him.

"No running away, na-ah. I know you’re supposed to do something but you’re late for it, so you gave up. I can see it clearly in you eyes." "Yeah, i was supposed to give my work but i’m already too late for it, hahah." "No, no giving up!" She took his hand and starts to run. "Never give up until the very end!"

"Wrong way…"

"Sorry, still, no giving up!"

It's such a simple word, but it resonates in him. The way she said that... it has something in it. Or maybe, he's thinking too much. But either way, he is infront of Vox Entertaiment headquarter. It's a really big building, he quickly got intimidated by it. But with Miku cheering at him, he builds up the bravery in him and walks in.

Several minutes later, he went out from Vox Entertaiment headquarter. He can’t belive it. He didn’t get the job, but they liked his song a lot, they even raised his payment. First, he met a fan. And now, they didn't reject his work. What a day it is.

He saw Zero is still waiting on outside. He walked toward her. "Thanks for that, i guess." He said. Zero replied with a small grin. "Now what we should do?"

"Open your mail, i sent you something."

"Since when i gave you my contact?" ask Jon, concerning about his privacy.

He opened his mail. You can see a new messege from someone unknown arrived, it's an advertisement of Virtual Music Fest. He then proceed to ask, "So, you want to get into here…?" "Yes! I can’t exactly compose so… please help me! I’ve secretly listened to your songs and i like it a lot, i hope you’ll accept my offer to work together until we perform at there!"

Virtual Music Fest is an annual concert held by Ceres, one of the most recognized artist in the world. Since he joined SYNC, his popularity is rising steadily. Nowdays, nobody in SYNC never heard of him. Five years ago, he decided to hold his own concert. He gained lots of sponsors, because of that he also invited lots of world class artists. It was a big success. Since then, Virtual Music Fest became an annual thing in SYNC, even supported by 'The Company' themself.

"Well…" he thinks. He always wanted to get into VMF. Ceres is known to be picky, you need to personally know him and get your talent recognized by him to be invited by him. Meanwhile, he's just a humble songwritter, there’s no way he will notice him.

Zero suddenly intervine. She said, "If you are not sure in my ability, i’ll prove it you you!" then, she starts to sing.

_"This world’s melody"_

_"My voice, together in harmony."_

_"Is it reaching your place?"_

_"Is it beating your heart?"_

Her voice is quite unique, to say the least. Never he heard a voice like that. Actually, her voice is really nice to be heard. Need some workout but she has the potential, he thought. It sounds similar, but yet, he never heard a voice like that. But, should he really working with her? Besides…

… nevermind, it’s not important.

"Alright, i accept your offer."

Zero widen her eyes. "Seriously? Just like that?? You… i didn’t expect to be this easy to convince you. I’ve asked thousands of other people and none accept me!" "But i can’t guarantee that we will be invited." "Don’t worry, five years in a row and my spirit is still burning up! Until the end of the world, i’ll never, ever, give up! I promise that i will bring you to the highest stage!"

It impressive that she never give up on that dream.

Also, working with her for life sounds like a pain.

But now, it is settled. From now on both will work together to be invited to VMF. He never expect that he will working together with someone else, but it’s life. You never expect what will happen next. "Tomorrow i’ll bring you to my place, see you tomorrow! Let’s meet at the same place as we first met! Promise me you'll be there!" She ran off, while waving at Jon. He only replied with a small smile.

_- > play recording_

_"Don’t worry, everything has started according to plan."_

_"Good, now we only neeed that person."_

_"You still need him?? Why???"_

_"You see…."_

_- > switch channel_

_"… Actually???"_

_"I’ve told you, it’s not hard."_

_"Great! now, we need to…"_

_".…"_

_"What’s wrong?"_

_"Nothing, just…."_

_- > switch channel_

_*pant* *pant*_

" _Hurts… it hurts. Way too much"_

_*pant* *pant*_

_"Breathe in…. breath out…."_

_"Aa… aargh… stupid thing."_

_"…."_

_"I don’t know, should i…"_

_- > recording ended_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting like this, also i'm bad at english. Once again, sorry for that.
> 
> inspired by Cytus II, at first my idea was just a 'what if' vocaloid has a game like C2, and now i ended up writting this story hahah-
> 
> I have no idea if i'm going to continue this or not, but it was fun to write this.


End file.
